


Shades of Light

by Mestiza_Shinrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fake marriage proposal, Fluff, Happy Birthday Rin, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olympics, Should I tag anything else?, Side pairings are completely optional, go wild or go home, this is Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestiza_Shinrin/pseuds/Mestiza_Shinrin
Summary: Makoto proposesRin proposesMakoto proposesRin proposesIs this a Mobius Strip Proposal fic?MaybeAlso, Makoto opens a bunch of things
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Shiina Asahi, Matsuoka Rin & Yamazaki Sousuke, Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Shades of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isuilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Rin!
> 
> Let's say I found a Makorin week's prompts and fell in love with one of yours. I hope you like it! I'm sorry if the formatting is strange, I don't understand it yet.
> 
> The prompt is: You know there was that prompt going around tumblr that basically says: Imagine your OTP proposing repeatedly on different restaurants to get free food, and when the real proposal comes and they get free ice cream or something, person a is like: "oh my god!, that was a really good one, the whole speech was a nice touch, where did you get this ring?, it looks so realistic omg" and person b is just like: "are you fucking kidding me."

“Holy Shit!”

The smile in Makoto is warm and expectant.

“Holy shit! Holy shit!”

“Rin, language.” Makoto chuckles lightly.

“Oh. Sorry Makoto, it’s just- I’m speechless. Oh my god, I love you so much. I do. I do. I do!”

Rin takes Makoto by his shoulders and straightens him up. There is a tear rolling down his cheek, but neither of them is brushing it. They are locked in their gazes, like the rest of the restaurant doesn’t exist. With the utmost care in the world, Makoto takes Rin’s hand slowly, because if he made any sudden movement, the dream might crash down. However, Rin steadies his hand, so Makoto can put a silver ring around his finger and kiss it. Since this restaurant is pretty classy, Rin hugs Makoto tightly and kisses his cheek before the whole restaurant breaks into loud ovations and cheers.

They both laugh lightly and greet the other people with small bows. Then, a waitress with glossy and puffy eyes comes with a superb dark chocolate lava cake with a vanilla ice cream ball and orange marmalade on top. She asks them to take a seat and enjoy the dessert that the restaurant wants to give them as congratulations. Sure, this is the dessert they would get in such a fancy western restaurant in Nagoya, the only place Rin could get a thick and rare steak too.

They do as they were told. Makoto eats some cake and the whole ice cream while Rin eats only the cake. Later, Makoto pays the bill, and they exit the restaurant holding hands.

When they reach the next street, they both crack a laugh.

“Oh god! Did you see the waitress? She was totally crying!”

“She was cute.”

“Man, it was hilarious. I almost broke character there, but the cake looked delicious, so I had to keep going.” Rin has to literally hold Makoto’s hand tight because his limbs are not working due to excess laughter.

“The cake was too bitter for my taste.” Makoto feigns a face of disgust.

“Which is why it was so great. What would you do without me?” Rin says with his trademark smug grin.

“Actually, pay for my desserts.” Makoto teases.

Rin nudges him with his shoulder. “Thanks for the date Makoto.”

Makoto looks at him with so much tenderness and Rin matches him with a soft and confident smile. They kiss slowly. Rin lets go of Makoto's hand so he can take a hold of his waist. He looks like he may fall with so much love he’s feeling right now. And Makoto, as always, is his anchor, the source of energy which drives him to push himself further and further. Rin couldn’t ask for more in this short trip to Nagoya. Makoto fondles Rin’s cheeks so lightly that Rin cannot resist a chuckle at the tickling.

“Happy third anniversary Rin.”

“Happy third anniversary Mako. I love you.”

“Sap.”

“Oi!”

“I love you too, Rin.”

\------------------------------

So, how was it?

They are in Marron. Even though Ikuya has decided to go back to the United States to keep training and Kisumi and Haru are in Latin America doing environmental and tourism journalism respectively, Marron is still the place where they all crash. Asahi is behind the counter; he is helping his sister out since he is taking a sabbatical year since graduating from his Master of Business Administration after graduating from Audio and Sound Engineering.

“The food was amazing. I don’t think I can make such a perfect chorizo steak, you know? That means it was fan-freaking-tastic. The perfect place to celebrate three years of relationship with the most perfect man in the world.”

“Riiiin!” Makoto tries his best to hide behind his hands. Really, he looks like a giant teenager in high school. The image is so familiar but ridiculous still.

Asahi and Rin laugh as Makoto, mortified, peeks from the spaces in between his fingers.

“But yeah. Rin is right. The food was great, plus they had live jazz. We got to dance a song dedicated for us after we finished with the dessert.” At least Makoto has improved his capacity of recovery, because now he is smiling at them like nothing has happened. The only thing that betrays him is the faint blush in his cheekbones.

“Even some couples joined us.” Rin stated proudly.

“What?!” Asahi gapes. “Japanese people aren’t too fond to dance in restaurants. This is a big deal.”

“Yeah. It was really nice. I almost felt like we were engaged for real.” Rin says with a hopeful and romantic smile which only appears on his face every now and then.

The smile in Makoto dropped for a beat, but before Rin could realize it, he was smiling again.

“I wonder, where should we go next?” Makoto doesn’t ask anyone in particular.

“Do you have any idea Asahi?”

“Well, I don’t really know where, but I was thinking, maybe we can go this Saturday to Shibuya.” Asahi says shyly, like he is covering the fact that he doesn’t already have everything planned out. “One of the bands I am helping with is having a gig. I have tickets for all of us.”

“That is so cool. Thank you, Asahi! I am so lucky. We don’t have to work on Saturday evenings yet, I still have a month, then it will be madness.” Makoto says with a big smile. “Do you think Hiyori-kun would be able to come?”

“I think so. He said he couldn’t come here today so I’ll make him pay.” Asahi replies with a scary grin.

“Rin, do you think you can come with me?” - Makoto asks.

“I don’t know. What time is going to be?”

“The event starts at five thirty and the band I am talking about starts playing at six, it’s called “The Seasons”. The show ends at nine. Other bands are going to play as well, Take-san is the one who is going to open the show. D’you remember him, don’t you?”

Rin’s good mood falters. “Glasses guy? Yeah. But- Tch. I don’t know. Mizuno wanted to go over the new contract this weekend. I don’t think I can push the date since they want me to design a new line of swimsuits and shit. I will try, ok? But I can’t promise anything. Sorry Makoto. And thanks for the invitation Asahi.”

“Sure.” Asahi shrugs and puts a comfort smile.

“It’s ok Rin.” Makoto pecks him. “You’ll do great.”

There is a pause in the conversation. It’s comfortable. This is one in a million chance to meet up, only holidays brought them both back to their friends. Rin just competed in Nationals and made the national team again. He is the best Japan’s swimmer in freestyle and butterfly at this point. It still stings a little that Rin didn’t take any medal two years before at the Olympics in Tokyo, unlike Haru, but he is ok. They are ok. They are happy with their slow-built love. They are happy with their life.

“But... Wait. There is something I don’t quite understand” Rin says suspiciously. “You said you are taking a sabbatical year, but you work all the time! If you are not here, you are helping unknown bands. I don’t think you really know what a sabbatical year is”. Then, with a smirk. “Makoto, remember me to buy him a dictionary.”

“Hey! It is called altruism. Maybe it’s you the one who needs a dictionary, you know.” Asahi responds fast. He is fun to tease. He is even more volatile than Rin. “Maybe all the swimming made your brain waterlogged!”

“At least it keeps functioning!” Asahi and Rin exchange a harsh glance but with no malice in their stance, only mocking.

“Hey guys. Rin, it’s ok that Asahi is helping new bands, it is part of his self-discovery journey. And Asahi, Rin’s brain isn’t waterlogged… Yet.”

“Oi!”

They all laugh. They are satisfied with the life they are choosing.

\------------------------------

“Hiyori-kun!”

The man starts and looks around until he finds Makoto. It isn’t difficult really; the man is taller than almost everybody in Japan.

“Makoto. It is so nice to see you. How have you been?”

“Pretty great, actually. I hope Asahi didn’t threaten you to come here” Makoto says with a slight frown.

Hiyori laughs. “It’s ok. I didn’t have any time this week to relax. So today is kind of my day off. Isn’t Rin coming with you?”

“He couldn’t.” Makoto sighs. “He is signing the contract with Mizuno. Since they are changing it, he said they’re probably going to finish late. I know he will want to go straight home and pass out from mental exhaustion after the meeting. Actually, anything that isn’t swimming or music gives him mental exhaustion.” Makoto laughs at Rin’s antics. One of those little perks of being his boyfriend is full access to all of his quirks. “I might buy him a CD.”

“It’s a shame he couldn’t come then.”

“Yeah. But it’s ok. We still have one more week until he has to go back to Australia…” Ok this is sad. Let’s not dwell on that. “It’s sad that this year Ikuya couldn’t come to Nationals.” Oh, more sad stuff. Feels like ages since the last time they all got together. Sometimes one wonder if they will get together again in the future. The thought seems so far away, so… unreachable.

“I cannot believe Japan’s Olympic board couldn’t buy him a ticket to Tokyo. Even if he is one of the best medley swimmers of the world.”

“It doesn’t make any sense.”

“At least they validated his times from the last Santa Clara Grand Prix.”

They start walking to the bar where the gig is going to take place. It looks small on the outside, but it’s big on the inside, a wibbly wobbly timey wimey-like magic. They handle their tickets to the guy at the entrance, who lets them in. The place is almost full, maybe one of the bands that are playing today is popular.

They greet Asahi when they see him, just before the show starts. He is glad the other two could come. Asahi tells them that “The Seasons” is a magnificent instrumental band. However, they have a new member who can sing but today he is not going to, since he didn’t finish writing the vocals for a song. Makoto and Hiyori wish Asahi good luck before he has to go back to control the sounding system.

Makoto doesn’t really know about music, even if he enjoys it very much. Rin is the one who is always looking for new music. During their third year of high school and the firsts of university, they would switch playlists and compromise on finding new music from other parts of the world as well.

When some lengthy symphony plays in the background and they cuddle on the sofa, the beats lead their movements to match its rhythm. When their hands explore desperately the known skin behind them, Saint-Saens guides them. When they thrust their pleasure slowly, Gorecky conducts them. They don’t need words then, they communicate with a chorus of violins and kisses, the sublime voice of the singer and the tortuous gasping for air; the irregular beats of certain experimental song and the lube gliding down their thighs, the intensity of the bass, the percussion, and the smacks which join them later.

The first band says goodbye to the audience and the organizer, who is the same vocalist from the first band, introduces “The Seasons”. A bit later, the curtain goes up and the group starts their performance.

The whole world goes quiet when the vocalist starts to sing. The environment suddenly feels dense, like they are underwater, under the sea. Makoto wants to run away, and he wants to stay and hear the whole performance; what a conflict. It’s strange, he hasn’t heard something like that. He realizes that the uneasiness comes from the lyrics, and Makoto was good enough in Japanese literature in school to understand something about the song.

It is like the place suddenly became a tundra. A chill roll from the center of his body to the rest. Even in a loving and stable relationship, he feels lonely and dejected. He needs Rin to be here. Why was he suddenly remembering his first fight with Haru; Nagisa running away from home and hiding the truth, the old man, the hollowness in his heart when Rin is in a depression patch and shuts him off, building against those hatred defensive walls? 

When the song ends, the whole audience goes silent for a moment, trying to understand the heaviness of the song they just heard. A beat later, they all broke in ovations. Hiyori knows it was a great song, but he felt as miserable as he was when he thought the problem with Ikuya was the Iwatobi gang and prohibited them from speaking to Ikuya. They were on an emotional spiral; he could not feel anything but uncertainty and distress. At the end, everything changed for the better, he gained new friendships and a stronger bond with Ikuya.

With a brief glance, Hiyori and Makoto could understand each other and, at the same time, they could support the other one. A small but heavy pat on each other's shoulder was the anchor and lifejacket they needed. It was nice to be with a friend here, after all.

The band continues playing their instrumental songs after the singer leaves the stage. They are really good and much lighter to everyone’s delight. While the bassist announces the last song, more players enter into the stage. That one has a whole different style from the previous performance. It is a combination of jazz and pop. Also, it has vocals.

It is just that… the voice is much more different from the one of the first song. And the voice is… pretty recognizable too.

At first, the singer does not appear on the stage. Later, it’s Rin who appears on stage with sweet English. Makoto is shocked and stunned. What is Rin doing there? Anyways, Rin is always bright. His eyes look like they are hosting stars, and all the constellations dance in his iris. Rin has so much energy, he has an aura of capability and surrealism around him, it can deform the fabric of reality, because Rin always gets what he wants. Right now, Rin looks like the sun itself. He is shining with his steady and flexible voice. He looks like he has done this his whole life. Comfortable on his own.

Hiyori gasps. Rin looks directly at Makoto, like he could sense where he is since before appearing on the stage.

Hold me gently with a kind wild animal voice

Oh god. Makoto shivers with anticipation, eagerness and hedonism.

Playful and sweet. Get wild like you do

Rin sways from side to side on the stage, owning it. The audience is bawling.

Then, Rin dances.

Makoto likes watching Rin dance. He is not the most coordinated, but the way his slender and muscular body stretches and contracts is… delightful. His figure is graceful, spontaneous, sincere. Rin has come up with a simple choreography that everybody is trying to imitate. It is pretty simple, and Makoto could just do the same, yet he cannot do anything but stare at Rin.

Playful and sweet. Let go of your hesitation. Do whatever you want to do with all of me

Rin goes down from the stage and dances a little with every other person he encounters, without looking away from Makoto. When Rin reaches him, 

Save the last dance for you. Take my hand tonight

And so, Rin takes his hand and spins Makoto around. It is like they are the only people who exist there, again. The instrumental music comes from Rin’s pores which exhales looks like it now comes from Rin’s lungs.

I’ll save the last dance for you

Rin finishes the song with a brief caress to Makoto’s cheek before kneeling down and pulling out a ring, at the same time the song ends, and the audience shout louder. Makoto’s brain starts to reboot.

“Tachibana Makoto, will you marry me and dance by my side?”

Makoto blinks three times before letting out a shaky sigh, voice on the edge of a total collapse. Now he understands, another proposal. He kneels in front of Rin, so he can look at Rin’s eyes, and takes his hand between his own and puts it in his heart, letting him feel the excited bump of his heart.

“I think you now know the answer.” Makoto says as a matter of fact, as he takes the silver ring and puts it in his left ring finger.

Hiyori and several people congratulated them. Someone comes and handles them a pint of beer to each one before shouting “Kanpai!”. Everyone raises their glasses.

\------------------------------

“D’you know? I was doing it for real this time. I said his last name and everything. We never use our last names for this, too formal.”

Rin’s twisting the lemon wedge in his iced tea while Asahi abstendly catches the drops that are condensing in his glass of iced tea.

“Did you tell him it was for real?”

“I- I couldn’t.”

Asahi sighs. “There is no way he can know it was for real if you don’t tell him.”

“Then it wouldn’t be as romantic. It is no fun if the other person knows beforehand.” Rin says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. “Later, Makoto told me he was worried because he thought he had exaggerated his reaction since he was honestly excited.”

“Well, it was pretty sap.” Asahi laughs, not because he thinks it’s laughable (if anything, right now, Rin is pitiful), but because that is the kind of thing he would like to have for himself. 

“Shut up.” 

“Does Makoto even want to marry?”

Rin takes a sip of his tea. “I don’t really know. I guess he does? He hasn’t told me he wants to stop either. Anyway, his heart was pretty jumpy when he put my hand over his chest.” Another couple of sips. “I wonder if his heart rate is usually that fast every time we fake propose.” Rin almost whispers.

“Maybe you should discuss it.” Asahi gives him a smug grin. “You sure you don’t want to change your career?”

Rin glares at him unsympathetically. “Definitely no. I still wan- need, to win an Olympic medal.”

“So, after you do that, would you think about it?”

“I’ll swim until I’m too old to make a proper dive. And it’ll happen when I die. So, no.”

Against the repetitive sound of the air conditioning, Asahi absently taps his fingers against the table while a couple of sweat drops fall arrhythmically on his hand. He shuffles and cleans his forehead with the sleeve of his t-shirt mechanically. Summer doesn’t forgive anybody.

“Rin. I am serious. You know I didn’t like the way big record labels treat artists. Last year was eye-opening. I realize I loved producing good songs, but I want artists to have creative independence. When the only thing a record label is interested in is selling their products, they don’t care about the music. I care about music.” Asahi can be carefree and easygoing, but swimming and now music are the things he takes very seriously.

“I know Asahi. That was the whole reason you resigned, even though they offered you a better position. And I know the job offer is still there. But I guess you don’t really want to go back.” Rin rolls his eyes.

“You’re right. I don’t.”

“Then, what do you want? There is more to this whole sabbatical year while working with emergent bands and charging them shit, isn’t it?”

“I don’t want to charge them more than I need, they don’t have money either...” Asahi explains. “I- I want to develop a new record label.”

Asahi looks determinedly at Rin. “I am working on it. I'm trying to work out the numbers. I will need to ask for a loan, I know I won’t recover the investment somewhere soon, which is why I am living with my sister now and saving all I can.” Then, a hesitant voice takes over. “But- I don’t know- Maybe I am not- Maybe this isn’t-.”

“Wow! Asahi. Stop right the fuck there. That is amazing. With you, I am pretty sure it will work out. You have a great sensitive intuition, which I think it’s the best trait in the business. Even more if that business is music.”

“Really?” Asahi’s unsure voice takes in.

“Sure! I’ve seen you working, and you leave me impressed every time. It's like Haru’s energy when he swims.”

“Now you’re just fucking with me.”

“No, I am not, I am faithful to Makoto.” Rin says with a snobbish tone. “But I am serious. I’ve swum against Haru a big part of my life and I have been in the studio with you. You both have the same energy. I buy the CD’s you produce ‘cause they’re great. And I have a fucking great taste in music goddammit. Trust me.” 

“I-.” Asahi wants to refute all of that, because he has been entranced by Haruka’s swimming just like all of his friends, or as everybody who had had the privilege to watch him swim. And he doesn’t think he has the same kind of impact on people. On the other hand, he kind of does. He’s seen Rin’s face in the studio; he’s seen artist’s expressions when they are recording or when Asahi is giving them feedback, he’s seen the look of people when they listen to a song he has produced. He’s seen it in Kisumi’s too. He’s seen it in his face. He can recognize it. “Thanks Rin.”

“Yeah.”

Asahi gets the tea jug.

“Mmmmmm…” Asahi averts Rin gaze while refilling their beverages. “If everything turns out fine…”

“…”

“…would you like to be my business associate?”

“Wha-.” Rin’s eyes threaten to fly from his body just like his voice.

“You don’t have to answer right now.” Asahi adds quickly and turns to face Rin completely. “Take your time. As you said, you have an incredible taste in music, and you sing very well too- Look I know this is not something you are looking forward to. But I want you with me. We can achieve great things. You understand the artists, all of them have appraised the promotion posters you’ve designed. Just- Just think about it, ok? I will be waiting for you.”

“Sap.”

“Oi! I am trying to open up here!”

“I know, sorry. Just calm down, geez... I’ll think abo- Hey! don’t get your hopes up!”

“You’ll say yes.” Asahi displays his best smug grin.

Rin ignores him but he cannot ignore the sudden lightness and eagerness he’s feeling. “Aaaanyway. We should get going. Gotta pick up Haru and Kisumi from the airport… Aren’t you eager to catch up with Kisumi?” Rin says with a secretive smile before turning his back to Asahi to exit the café.

Asahi blushes intensely while closing Marron behind him. “Also, I need you to go to the studio so we can properly record the song from the gig before you go back to Australia.”

\------------------------------

They are in a small crepe parlor at the airport. Rin is sipping his black coffee slowly, trying to delay time as much as he can.

“Are you going to be ok Makoto?”

Makoto’s playing with the straw of his mocha iced coffee with a playful smile. “I will Rin. I know how to cook more than just instant ramen now. Also, Haru is going to visit me a couple of times, since the magazine he’s working with has its headquarters in Tokyo.”

“He’s really changed.”

“I think since he understood that being free is making decisions. He is trying to explore other aspects of him he didn’t know existed.”  
“And even then, he is still enthralled by water bodies.” Rin sighs and takes a bite from his stroganoff crepe.

Makoto laughs. “Well, you cannot expect him to change his entire being. I cannot wait to see his last work, he said he was going to the Angel Falls in Venezuela. We should go there someday too.”

“Maybe we can go to the Iguazu Falls, since we didn’t go that time.”

Makoto looks at him with caution. “Mmm you’re right. A tour through Latin America sounds better.”

“Maybe we can tag along Kisumi, so we don't need to pay a tourist guide.” Rin says nonchalantly, stating that he is way over the fact he didn’t make it to the Olympics in Rio de Janeiro. Makoto doesn’t have to walk on eggshells. It has been 6 years anyways. He has to get over it.

“I think we still need one to get there Rin.” Makoto visibly relaxes and lets him laugh a bit while he takes a bite from Rin’s crepe, ignoring his own chocolate crepe.

Haru made it to the Olympics in 2016 but Rin didn’t. They were still young, and it was pretty impressive for Haru to make the cut. Rin wasn’t so impressed. Haru was a natural talent and since he started to train more seriously in the university, his times had dropped significantly. Soon, he was the best freestyle swimmer in Japan, and he was recruited to the National Team. Rin was recruited too, but he couldn’t beat his fellow teammates and made the Olympic team. He knows he was young and that the next time he’ll be in better shape, but anyways it hurted like a bitch. Haru tried to give up his slot but Rin adamantly didn’t allow him to. Haru made it to the finals in Rio.

When Haru came home, he told them he had found a new dream. Japan’s delegation took his athletes to Iguazu Falls, in the border between Brazil and Argentina. Haru was, naturally, enthralled by the view and fell in love again. He now wanted to be a visual journalist. Then, he graduated with an arts degree and a journalism minor.

In the 2020 Olympics, Rin and Haru were drafted for the Olympics swimming team. Both swam the 100 freestyle semifinal side by side, but only Haru made it to the final. He got bronze, behind a guy from the United States and one from England. His medal was a revelation, Japan hasn't got a medal from that race ever before. Rin made another semifinal in the 100 butterfly and a final in the 200 butterfly, he came fifth in the latter.

In the ceremony, Haru dedicated his medal to Rin in front of the cameras. Rin still cries when he remembers. After that, Haru told Rin he was quitting swimming, he wanted to know every single amazing waterfall and report as many water bodies he could. Rin tried to persuade him, Haru could win a gold medal in the next Olympics, maybe break many more national records, maybe a world record too, but Haru said he had enough.

A year later, he got a job in National Geographic Japan. He takes photos of natural wonders and creates digital art of them. Kisumi was the one who encouraged him to apply, since he is a traveler journalist for National Geographic Adventure. Both travel around the world half the time and the other half they spend it in Japan.

“Oi! Eat yours! This is the only decent food I’ll get for the next 12 hours.”

“You weren’t eating it. It looked sad, so I adopted it.”

“Oh god! Your jokes are so fucking lame Makoto. Remember me why I like you.”

“You tell me.” The heart eyes Makoto gives Rin should be banned. Maybe they are the real cause of global warming.

“Well, I certainly didn’t know you were into eating your kids.” Rin knows how to tease too.

“You can have a bite of my crepe-kid.”

“Oh no. Who are you and where is Makoto?” Rin mocks a silent plea looking at the ceiling.

Both laugh in the too small table where they are sharing a pretty small meal before Rin has to take the plane to Australia. The holidays were amazing. And too brief. They stare at each other, like trying to memorize each line, each hue in their eyes, each pore in their noses, the different length of each hair of their brows, the soft curve of their lips, the shade under their eyes, the wrinkles in the corner of their mouths, the strong line of their jaws, the unruly bangs in their foreheads. They try to remember it all, defying time.

They will remember the whole palette of color of their eyes under the sun and under the sheets; they will remember each curve of their bodies because, in lonely nights, their hands will recreate them with extreme perfection.

“I still can’t believe Kisumi managed to dissuade Haru to get the job.”

“After going to the Iguazu Falls, I think it would be hard for him to be satisfied only with Tottori landscapes.”

“Then, what about you?”

“The manager told me that maybe I’ll get to coach the varsity high schoolers team this year, which will be amazing and scary. We have a meeting next Tuesday, the week before the next training term starts. That group is a whole other level. But nothing is confirmed yet.”

“They are going to promote you, I’m sure. Anyways, you were the captain of a high school swimming team that made it to Nationals. You have more than you need to get the position. Go for it. Don’t doubt yourself Makoto. I won’t tolerate that.” Rin burrows his brows for a dramatic touch, but his gaze is earnest.

Makoto believes him, and believes in himself, he is doing it more often lately. “Thanks Rin.” And quickly pecks him in the corner of his lips making Rin blush. “Are you going to the World’s short course championship this year?”

“Dunno. Maybe not. Our coach wants us to focus on next year’s worlds in Qatar.”

“Oh. That sounds far.”

Rin laughs and holds Makoto’s hands. “It is. I hope you can come with me.”

“I want to too, Rin.” Makoto squeezes Rin’s hands. “When are you going to come back?”

“I hope for Christmas, but I am not sure though. Probably in March to train a month with the National Team before the Worlds.”

“That’s too much time.” Makoto whines.

“Yeah. But you know. I know how I can compensate for that.” Rin smirks and lowers his voice tone. Oh no, this is not good. “If I propose to you now, it makes the 30th place we've done this without being found out.”

“Don’t Rin.” Makoto giggles covering his mouth.

Rin takes his backpack and finds a small green box. Then, he absently pushes Makoto’s dessert fork to the edge on the table and then to the floor, where it rings. The people from the table next to theirs glance over.

Rin says hastily to Makoto and the other people. “Oh sorry, I’ll get it.”

Then, he bends down to pick the fork up, and the moment he is putting it up on the table again, he puts his left knee on the floor and turns to stare Makoto directly in his eyes.

“Makoto. When I wake up with your voice saying my name, I just know this is the life I want. I want you to hear my voice saying your name before you fall asleep. I want us to be each other’s lucky charm. I want to share my big dreams with you and confide the silliness of my everyday life to you too.” Rin takes a sharp breath. “Will you marry me Makoto?”

“Rin! Why- How- Wha-'' Makoto looks shocked for a moment before gaining his posture again. “Oh Rin. I love you so much. I want you to be there with me in every step I take. There is no one like you to have fun with.” Makoto bends over and kisses him shortly. “I do Rin, I do.”

One of the women in the table next to them gasps. Then, the whole parlor is loudly clapping, and some of the travelers who are passing casually to get to their gates stop and clap as well. Some people give them their best wishes, to which they accept them gently.

When everything settles back to normal -if normal is the whole cafeteria whispering and looking at you with watering eyes- Rin and Makoto go out and to the gate where the plane to Australia is already calling the passengers.

“Looks like I am engaged now. It is such a shame they didn’t give us a piece of brownie.”

“You’re such a glutton. Now, give me my band.”

“No. I haven’t proposed yet.”

“But you just said “I do!” I want my friends back in Australia to know I am taken.”

“I thought they already knew Rin. Is there something you are not telling me?” Is this some good-bye banter to mask their affliction?

“Just give me my band, Makoto, geez. They know about you. And anyways, I think you know more about me than myself.” Sounds like it is.

“I don’t think that is quite true Rin, but I appreciate the feeling.”

Makoto takes a small red box from his pocket, opens it and puts the ring in Rin’s finger. 

Then, he kisses his ring finger, middle finger, index finger, the pad of the thumb finger, a nibble to the pinky finger.

Rin flushes furiously.

“Wha- What are you doing?!”

“Invisible rings, so you know you are married with me.” A last kiss on his palm.

“I- I know that! Just stop, you are embarrassing me.” Despite the awkwardness, Rin doesn’t take his left hand back.

“Ok, RinRin.” Makoto pulls Rin for a tight hug.

Rin doesn’t have the energy to bicker about the name. The airport, the good-bye, everything is washing him down. He doesn’t want to go, but he wants to. It is difficult and no matter how many times he and Makoto got to be apart for a long time, it doesn’t get easier.

“Well, see y’around, Makoto.” Hesitantly, he breaks the hug.

“See you later, Rin.”

Rin doesn’t look back. He shows his passport and his ticket to the immigration agent and disappears behind the control check.

\------------------------------

Rin is happy. He is loved, by his boyfriend, by his family, by his friends. It makes the competitive swimming life a bit easier, a bit more enjoyable. He looks at the band in his ring finger and chuckles. It doesn’t matter if he is not engaged to Makoto yet. He has Makoto by his side, and it is everything he needs right now to keep going. He is just starting to get used to having a ring in his hand and he is liking it already.

He remembers the day he confessed. It was the day Makoto graduated from the university. He managed to convince his coach to let him train in Tokyo with Haru for a week. The week many of his friends were graduating. Everyone was there, Nagisa had travelled from Kyoto and Rei from England to attend the numerous ceremonies and parties their friends and their families had organized.

The day before Rin had to go back to Australia, he stayed at Makoto’s who was going to accompany him to the airport. They were listening to music after dinner in the kotatsu. Averting Rin’s eyes, he asked Rin if he wanted to dance with him in the next song. Just because Makoto wanted to make sure he was going to do a good job in the next annual ceremony made by Japan’s swimming federation for coaches all around the country.

The embarrassment soon disappeared when they fell into a comfortable silence, embracing each other closer with each step. Sadly, the song finished in a twinkling of an eye and they got back to their seats. Then, Rin took Makoto’s phone and put the next song. One a bit more upbeat. Even if neither of them understood the lyrics of both songs, they know enough to understand the words “crush” and “te quiero”. And, “enamorada”.

After that, Makoto told him he was admitted to an internship program in Sydney for a year. Rin told him he liked Makoto too. They kissed with the weight of many years pinning for each other and a future that holds many promises.

\------------------------------

Ring.

Click. 

“Sousuke! Guess what!”

“I don’t know. You called your coach ‘mom’ again.”

“Oi! No! Geez. It was ages ago. Get over it. And stop hanging too much with Haru, goddammit.”

“It’s still funny Rin.”

“Shut up.”

“I thought you wanted me to talk.”

“Gosh. You really are an ass today.”

“Sorry Rin. What were you saying?”

“When I got to Sydney, I went to this ramen place, because I was hungry as fuck, and the owner gave me a castella for free! All because he saw the ring on my finger. I told him I just got engaged.”

“You’re a liar.”

“Well, technically, it is true. I proposed to Makoto at the airport, and we exchanged rings.”

“You always do that when you both part ways. You said you gave it to each other two years ago, when Makoto got back from his internship in Australia.”

“Well yeah, but still. Long story short, I proposed, he said yes, we exchange rings again, I am engaged.”

“Yeah, whatever you say. You two are both liars. I don’t know how many free desserts you have had. You’re getting greedy.”

“Well, it isn’t that bad. Sometimes we get nothing, ok? The best thing of all is seeing Makoto’s blush.”

“Oh god. That is such a crappy excuse.”

“Whatever. I am glad I still can take advantage of the ring even if Makoto isn’t here with me.”

“I’m just afraid someday that plan will backfire.”

“Don’t worry Sou. I am planning to formally propose soon.”

“How? If I remember well, last time it didn’t work out.”

“I don’t really know, but I’ll see what I am going to do. And it will work out. I assure you. Just go and buy an italian tailored suit.”

“The fuck I am going to buy that shit. I would use my brother’s.”

“I don’t think it is going to fit. So yeah, you might have to buy a suit.”

“Ugh. I won’t buy anything fancy. I don’t have any money.”

“Which is why I am telling you with some time ahead. Just buy a nice suit. Maybe you get to use it for another wedding.”

“Whatever you say Rin… If you need my help with anything, just tell me.”

“Thanks Sou.”

“Yeah.”

“How’s Iwatobi?”

“It’s ok, I think. Not much. Same as always.”

“Why do I have to pull your words out?”

“Well, nothing happens ever here Rin, you know that.”

“Yeah. But you can tell me how’s Haru and how are you too!”

“If you want to know how’s Haru just call him.”

“I know you hang out with him.”

“And?”

“I’m trying to make a conversation here, fuck. Try to cooperate.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Tell him I said hi.”

“Okay. I’ll tell him. Now… I’m just figuring things out, ok? Don’t push me.”

“Lol, that 's ok. You have my number.”

“Goodbye Rin.”

“Bye Sou.”

Click

\------------------------------

“It’s freezing here.” Rin says angrily. He has his right hand intertwined with Makoto’s fingers in the latter’s pocket. “Tell me again why are we here.”

“Because I missed your birthday Rin.” Makoto whines.

“It doesn’t matter. You don’t have the money to visit me whenever you want and I couldn’t come.”

“It does matter.” Makoto doesn’t bulge.

“No, it doesn’t matter because we are here now. It’s pointless to dwell in the past.”

Yeah, it’s pointless because neither is blameworthy, and even if one is, it wouldn’t matter. They are here now. When Rin and Makoto hang out, they try to experience every little thing they can, to retrieve the time they lost without each other. Of course, they cannot do that. You cannot retrieve time as you can retrieve a photo from your camera’s memory card. And both know it, which is why they value their presence, their silences so much, the comfortable quietness in their hearts when they hold hands.

When they are apart, silences are more like a gamble. A reply text a bit too late for one’s liking can be unsettling. But they trust each other. When Makoto went to Sydney for one year after graduation, it was all a honeymoon. However, they sat many times, one in front of the other one in the living room, planning. How would they keep their relationship when they were apart?, which were their future plans?, what did they feel for each other?

At first, Makoto could feel Rin’s frightened gaze during those conversations, even though Rin was the one who came up with the idea. He knew Rin was trying to avoid making the same mistakes from the first time he came to Australia, but the second time was totally different, as expected. Sure, college was difficult for everyone, but Rin made up a calendar to check up on all his friends every now and then. Not because they were a chore, but because he had learned a thing or two about communication, and no one of them should be taken for granted again.

“You brought me here because of the cherry blossoms?”

They are sauntering around Lake Kawaguchiko in a weak, slow and mindless pace, taking in the landscape, and how different it is with their lover in it.

“I know they are your favorites. Do you miss them when you are in Australia?”

“I do. Kinda. But I also have new favorites in Australia, and I miss them when I am here.” It’s like the more Rin knows, the more he misses. It’s an eternal longing that fuels him to keep moving forward. “Which is why all the travelling that comes from swimming is amazing, you get to discover new worlds, despite not knowing when you can meet them again.”

“Rin’s melancholic.” Makoto teases.

“Shut up. You’re going to travel a lot and then, you’ll understand me.”

“Talking about travel, when are you leaving for Qatar?”

“A week before the tournament. So the first week of July. I don’t have the ticket yet, though.”

“That’s nice to hear. We have almost two months for us. We haven’t had that much time since I came back from Australia.”

“That’s almost two years ago.”

“Time flies.”

“It sure does.”

They stop to gaze at the water. Rin nuzzles his head in Makoto’s shoulder.

“About that.” There’s hesitation in his voice. “I won’t be those months in Tokyo.”

Rin feels Makoto’s back muscles tense under his cheeks and hates himself for that. He couldn’t tell Makoto sooner, not when he just came back to Japan and they were living under a love spell.

“What do you mean?”. Makoto tries to cover his displeasure but his voice is tense and sharp. Distant.

“I’ll be training in the Yunomaru Kogen Sports Exchange Facility in Nagano. We’re doing some high-altitude training in preparation for the Worlds and the Nationals.”

An angel passes by them and silence falls between the two. It shouldn’t be there. They have survived long distance for many years, this time won’t be differ-

“I’m glad for you Rin. The training will be great, and you’ll do great in your competitions. I've heard that that sports facility is top notch, I hope you take many photos.” Makoto smiles, Rin knows it, he knows when Makoto is smiling because the way he talks is different from the time he isn’t. But he knows when Makoto is smiling just to please other people, to protect him. Rin knows when Makoto is building a fort made of smiles.

“Fuck! Why are you saying that?”

“Well, because I learned about high-altitude training in University and I am aware of Yunomaru Kogen training center. So, I know it will be great for your preparation.” He says confused. Still, Makoto disentangles his fingers from Rin’s.

“Damn Makoto. You know what I mean.” An exasperatedly Rin barks.

They fell silent again. Air growing ticker. Makoto takes a step to the side. Rin’s hand falls at his side.

“I don’t know what else to say Rin.” The dark gaze Makoto gives Rin is dry and cold, Rin feels shivers run down his body even if he is averting his gaze.

“Tell me when I am hurting you!” Rin clenches his fist, clawing his nails painfully into the palm of his hands. He closes his eyes, because he needs to concentrate if he doesn’t want to blow everything just because he is frustrated.

“You are not hurting me Rin. I know this is important to you, so it is important to me, and whatever the reason you didn’t tell me sooner about Nagano is valid.”

Why didn't he tell him sooner? There are many answers to that, but every one of them are excuses right now. Because this feels like the first time in a long time, they didn’t need to hurry their kisses or words just to feel the other before the moment for departure comes again. Because he is selfish and he wanted to extend the moment as long as he could, but he didn’t expect it to blow in front of his eyes. Because even though they will be in Japan for two months, a three-hour trip when both of them work till Saturdays and sometimes till Sundays sounds as discouraging as being all the way back to Australia. Because this isn’t enough.

“No Makoto. None is. I should have told you. It’s just- just-”

“You felt we were running out of time every time we met?” Now Makoto looks thoughtful, sad and hurt. Rin closes his mouth and turns to Makoto. “I feel the same Rin. I don’t want to feel hastened to feel everything at once when I am with you.”

The silence now is not uncomfortable nor fully comfortable, it’s sorrowful. For once, they aren’t running and the view they are encountering with is not what they hoped.

“I’ve never thought it would be like this.”

“Me neither. Guess we have so much to work up on, don’t we?” Now Makoto gives Rin a fond smile.

Rin closes the gap and kisses Makoto’s left cheek with all the endearment he has for his boyfriend. Then he kisses his other cheek, his forehead, the line of his jaw, his nose and finally his lips.

“I wish you had told me before Rin.”

“I’ll do it next time.”

“I love you.” Makoto takes Rin’s hand again and puts them both inside his pocket.

“I love you too.”A warm glance was shared before they started walking again.

“Oh look!” Makoto points out a small yakitori food truck. “Do you want something to eat?”

“Sure. I need some carbohydrates to keep me warm.”

They get to the truck, and ask for four skewers, a bottle of water and a cup of coffee. The vendor hands them their beverages while the chicken sizzles on the grill. Makoto opens the lid of the bottle and takes two big sips.

“Do you want some? We have been walking a lot, you must be dehydrated.” 

“Thanks.”

They wait in silence seated on a bench in front of the truck. There, they can contemplate the lake and the cold sun that shines on top of the water. A light breeze finds the cherry petals that hang loosely in the branches of sakura trees. The flowers wrap the lovers in a relaxed embrace.

“The view is stunning.”

“With you, I don’t stop to discover views I’ve never seen.”

Rin blushes lightly. Makoto isn’t allowed to use his words against him.

Makoto takes back the now half-filled water bottle. Instead of sealing it again, he puts the bottle in the ground and separates the plastic ring from the cap of the lid. He takes another small sip of water because he needs courage and water for sure is a great sign of courage for him. Rin is oblivious to his movements until Makoto turns to face him. Makoto pulls down his scarf and takes a big and misted breath.

“Rin, you are the greatest view you’ve allowed me to know. And I am being selfish when I say to you that I want to know you more. I want to share more amazing views with you. I want to discover more stunning views from you, even the not very beautiful ones. I never get enough of you, which is why I want to be with you and choose you every day. And I want you to choose me every day too.” Makoto takes off his and Rin’s gloves to take Rin’s hands properly. “Would you marry me, Rin?”

Everything is in silence. A faint breeze shakes the tree that is covering them, and they hear an airy rain of white and red falling down. Rin’s words caught up in his throat.

“The ring looks pretty cheap. You should be ashamed.” Rin grins but he doesn’t miss the flash of hurt that crosses Makoto’s eyes. Again. Shit. “Just put the ring on it already.”

Makoto smiles softly. Then, he takes Rin's left hand and puts the impromptu plastic ring around his ring’s finger. Rin closes the space between them and kisses Makoto delicately. Then, his kisses become more urgent and deeper, trying to convey his feelings: for Makoto to know he doesn’t always mean what he says. Makoto knows this. This side of Rin is more like a challenge.

They pull apart with soft kisses, remnants of their unspoken feelings.

“Congratulations young men. By far this is one of the best proposals I’ve ever witnessed.”

They both startle at the vendor’s voice.

Rin laughs, Makoto blushes and smiles sheepishly.

“Have you witnessed many?” Rin asks.

“Kinda. This place is very romantic. Although this is the first time the proposal ring is the lid of a water bottle. Nice touch.” The man grins widely with raw sincerity and a peck of sadness behind his eyes, the kind that one feels when encountered with something really moving and beautiful. “Just because you did a great job, your yakitori will be on the house.”

“Oh no! We are going to pay.” Makoto declares firmly, but his voice cracks a little when he continues after two beats. “This proposal-.”

“I’m serious.” The man cuts off Makoto without accepting another word. “Even if the proposal was offhanded, I could totally notice the truth and candor behind your words. When I said this was one of the best proposals I’ve seen, I meant it. I almost cried, but I didn’t because my cheeks would freeze otherwise. I’ve witnessed enough to understand the sincerity of your love.”

The lovers are stunned by the vendor’s words. Stunned, both manage to quietly thank the vendor and shyly accept the skewers while beaming with utter happiness.

\------------------------------

Ring.

Click.

“Asahi.”

“Rin. How’s life?”

“Good, good. I’m going this weekend to Nagano. Can you come tomorrow before lunch to Marron so we can both sign the papers?”

“Sure. Will you stay for lunch?”

“Yeah. Makoto’s going too.”

“Awesome. I’ll ask Kisumi if he wants to come too.”

“Deal. See you then.”

“See you.”

“...”

“...”

“Asahi?”

“Mmmm yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Click.

\------------------------------

They are in Makoto’s apartment the day after Rin’s last race in the Nationals. They are cooking a simple dinner, since the night before the whole gang went from bar to bar until they were a mess of muscles, bones and alcohol. They celebrated his and Isuzu’s new captaincy of the National Team and their medals at Nationals and Worlds from that year.

Holidays are the best. Holidays with your boyfriend are better than the best.

“Makoto, turn down the heat of the rice and cover it.”

“Okay. Should I stir it?”

“No. Just leave it. If you beat it too much, its texture will be messed up.”

“Okay. Done. What else?”

“Coat these chicken strips with that flour.” Rin points at a plate.

“What else does flour have?”

“It has paprika, cardamom, black pepper, salt, nutmeg, corian- Are you writing it down?!”

“I love your katsu curry. I want to learn how to cook it so I can remember you better when you are away.” Makoto puts down the notebook and kisses Rin on the forehead.

Rin turns his head and whispers against Makoto’s mouth “Sap.” Then, he continues with the list. “Coriander, ginger, turmeric and cumin. That’s all. But you can use whatever you want. The core of cuisine is experimentation.”

“I want your recipe Rin.” Makoto smacks Rin’s ass playfully.

“Oi! That’s dangerous. I have a knife in my hands.” Rin blushes. How? He has been with Makoto for almost three years now, and goddammit! He is twenty-six years old; he couldn’t be blushing like a teenager. He is blushing for all the emotions he repressed when he was younger, some sort of karma, he is sure.

“Done.”

“Nice. Now, come here and stir the vegetables with the spices while slowly adding the coconut milk.”

“Wait, what are those spices?”

“I’ll tell you later. When you finish, cover the pan and let everything simmer.”

“Ok. All set. I’m going to set the table while you cook up the chicken.”

Makoto takes two spoons, glasses and a pair of chopsticks and arranges them on the kotatsu. He looks over to Rin, who is concentrated in a sizzling pan with the chicken strips and puts a small box behind the pillow where he always sits. His hair is tied in a high ponytail and sweat shines down his nape. Every now and then the humid creates a drop that falls quickly into Rin’s t-shirt, darkening its collar.

“All right. Mako, please serve the curry and the rice into the plates while I change my t-shirt, it’s gross.”

“You’re fine.” Makoto strolls back to the kitchen.

“Lies.” Rin pouts.

Makoto slowly pushes up his left hand behind the hem of Rin’s t-shirt while passing by his side and whispers, “Then, go and change before dinner.”

Rin blushes even more. Again? He must be breaking some kind of Record Guinness right now, or at least his skin is going to adopt red as its new natural color because he practically cannot stop blushing when Makoto is with him.

Rin briskly takes off his t-shirt and wipes himself with it before throwing it out to the hamper. Whilst he is putting a clean one, he shouts to Makoto, “There is a jar of iced tea in the fridge, take it out please.”

Rin comes back to the living room while Makoto is taking the jar from the fridge and shoves an envelope behind his pillow. He sits down and grins to Makoto who is doing the same in front of him.

“Itadakimasu.”

“Itadakimasu.”

“Rin, this curry is amazing. I haven’t had something so delicious in a long time.”

“You really need to get better at cooking Mako. This isn’t anything otherworldly.”

“Ummmm. Rin?”

“Yeah?”

“Next season I will be the assistant coach for the National Swim Team. I’ll be in charge of the team that is going to the Olympics in Paris.”

“Shit. Makoto. That’s awesome.” Rin pumps a fist into the air. “I knew you could do it!”

“Now I maybe will see you more often, since you are the captain. Whenever you are in Japan for holidays or a meet somewhere else, I’ll be there with you.

“You’re always with me Mako.”

“Who’s the sap one?” Makoto teases. He really loves Rin’s blush.

“The rice is good.”

“I know, right?” Makoto flashes a proud grin.

“Don’t get cocky Tachibana. It’s rice, the most basic thing to cook.” Rin rolls his eyes.

Makoto taps Rin’s nose with his chopsticks, “I’ve been getting better.”

Rin furrows his brows and massages his nose, “I still remember your first attempts.”

Makoto whines, “If you stayed here longer than one week each time you come, I would be better. Haru doesn’t want to teach me anymore.”

“Maybe I can do it sooner.” Rin says with a confident and secretive smile.

“Really?” Makoto looks at Rin with so much hope in his eyes. “Are you coming back for a longer time in winter holidays?”

“No Mako.”

“No?” Makoto’s confusing tone only makes Rin’s smile wider, even though he is trying to bite it back.

“No. Take a look at these.” Rin takes the envelope he was hiding and gives it to a bewildered Makoto.

“What is this?”

“Just open it.”

“You’re smiling weirdly. I’m afraid. Is this another set of gift cards to redeem kisses from you?”

“Wha- No Makoto. Forget about that, ok? It’s embarrassing. Just open the damn thing and read it.”

Makoto takes a set of papers clipped together and starts reading it. “I don’t understand. What’s Ine- Ineffar- Ineffable? I don’t understand any of this.” Makoto looks at Rin with mortified eyes. He reads again, more carefully. “Rin?” He looks up. “Is this… are you creating a new record label with Asahi?”

Makoto looks so unsure. Rin answers with a smile, “I’m moving officially to Tokyo.”

“Oh. Oh. OH. Oh my goodness. I- Is this for real?”  
“Totally.”

“This is amazing! I don’t know what to say. I didn’t expect that. I'm at a loss of words. Congrats Rin. I guess I should call Asahi to congratulate him. When are you going to move?”

“Now. My things are being shipped right now. So, yeah...” Embarrassed. Rin cracks his fingers. “I’ll need a place to live in.”

Makoto laughs so widely his eyes are almost closed. “I have some sort of surprise for you too.”

“Yeah?”

They both hold their hands across the table and enjoy the silence. Food long forgotten. Furtively, each one put onto the table a small box. Their gazes drop to the package the other has in front of them. They look again at each other. The humid in their cheeks don’t fade their smiles.

“Would you marry me, my dear?”

“Only if you marry me first.”

They laugh and put the golden bands around the other’s fingers.

“I hope your moving boxes come to this apartment Rin.”

Their bodies glow with sweat, happiness and gold. 

\------------------------------

Outside the window, the crescent moon filters a faint and warm light over the naked bodies of the lovers. The water around them shines like it is pooled with fireflies of the sea, reacting at the very imperceptible movement. They don’t need light ever more. They have the stars in Rin’s eyes, the sun in Rin’s body. Makoto is just a Newton's disk, capable of transforming Rin’s energy into beautiful arrays and hues of color. Both, they create the light that guides their lives.

Under the stillness of the movement, a glowing swirl surrounds the cold metal that steadily cruises his body, against the hot and needy touch the hand over it is. This way, the rings make an acquaintance with the skin below them. Slowly, calmly. Even though there is no need to rush, the hand is eager to fondle each dip of the muscles under it. Next time, the view will be different.

As the skin wrinkles, the gold bands leave their usual coolness to take in all the warmth those bodies offer, while the water around them serves as a mirror for the rising moon and the twinkling stars in the firmament.

Omake

It’s summer of 2028 and in a newly built pool in Los Angeles, Rin is standing tall, proud, teary-eyed. His name is called through the speakers as he steps on the third place of the podium. A tall and gentle guy hands him a small bouquet and shakes his hand. Rin bends his upper body so the guy can hang the medal around his neck more easily. Before the guy finishes, Rin lifts his arm to knock it around the guy’s neck, tilts his head and kisses him. The guy yelps and stiffens for a brief moment before breaking and kissing back. The crowd claps noisily as the flashes behind Makoto brightens the whole picture altogether.

Rin stands again in front of a red-faced Makoto and grins. Then, he presents his official Olympics black swimming cap with Japan’s flag on one side and Matsuoka on the other to his coach while bowing deeply. Makoto takes it with utmost care and bows likewise. Then he puts the cap on top of lane number four and proceeds to continue with the medal ceremony. The other two guys bow slightly to Rin when they get their medals, a movement which Rin replicates with a huge smile on.

After the ceremony, Makoto takes the cap again and joins Rin with the interviews about Rin’s retirement and their relationship. Later, they walk away with their fingers intertwined, despite the heat, from the pool, far from the cameras, taking in the scent of a city that never sleeps, its marvelousness. 

This time Rin doesn’t have a gold medal around his neck, but it doesn’t matter. It’s ok, because this is the last race of his amazing professional career, because Makoto is the one who put the medal around his neck, because he has great friends around the world, because he doesn’t need more fake proposal dates to ratify his love for Makoto.

Just as Makoto’s showed him the way back to being himself by being with his friends, Makoto’s showed him that he is beyond swimming, success and failure. And like that time, when he helped Haru to find his dream, he is grateful to Asahi, who helped him find another dream, to build another side of Rin. This one is just as capable of dreaming big and enjoying the process.

They get to a small Japanese restaurant facing the sea. The contrast between the amount of people in the streets versus the only two other tables taken inside the restaurant relieves the tension on the shoulders of the men. The place is intimate. It doesn’t have air conditioning but it has some old overworking fans that provides a certain melancholic background noise.

“It’s crazy.” Rin looks over the window next to where they are seated. “We are looking at the same ocean we have back in Tokyo, but at the other side. I can almost imagine seeing Nihon.”

A waiter comes and they order two bowls of cold soba and iced tea. They keep the conversation light while they wait for their food, enjoying the smell of the sea, wood, chlorine, sweat… almost like Iwatobi. A couple enters the site and sits next to a window too, a few seats away from Rin and Makoto. With them, the shallow whispers play now an important part in the background noise, as all the people there keep their conversations steady and light.

The food arrives and they eat with ferocious hunger as it probably is midnight, and they haven’t eaten since lunch. Rin asks for another bowl while Makoto just orders a cup of tea.

“Should we order a dessert?”

“Go ahead. I’ll help you if it isn’t too sweet.”

“Okay. I’ll wait until you have your own cup of tea.”

“Thanks.”

It is strange. To have your whole life devoted to one thing just to experience its ending. Sure, Rin still will continue swimming, but he isn’t going to compete for a medal or a prize anymore. He should be sad, angry, frustrated, but he is not. He is calm. Everything has fallen into place, he has won many Olympic medals, some of them are gold, some silver.

He knows Tokyo will receive him with fireworks and a handshake by the prime minister, and it is ok, he has been awesome, and he will strive for more awesomeness in everything he’ll do from now on. The path hasn’t been easy but with so many awesome people in his life, it is difficult to not be awesome as well.

His last medals aren’t as heavy as he thought they would be. They no longer carry the weight of expectations and identity even if they’re hanging in his living room.

“Makoto.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

For everything. A ridiculously short list: thanks for be the one who let me in every time, thanks for believing in my dreams and its shareable potential, thanks for being honest and vulnerable with me, thanks for being brave, thanks for reaching out and trusting in me, thanks for seeing more in me than I could, thanks for your love, thanks for teaching me how to found a new dream, thanks for being there in the harsh storms that remind me of darker days, thanks for coming to Australia even though you are terrified of English, thanks for being so selfless when I need you to be and thank you for learn to be more egoistic when I need you to be, thanks for your smiles and the lines of expression in your face. Thanks for sharing your life with me. “I have something for you.”

“I should be the one thanking you then.” Makoto smiles with a slight crackle in the corner of his eyes, amused and gentle.

“Here.” Rin hands him a CD.

“What’s this? I thought the band you are working now on with Asahi were going to release it until Christmas, when they have ready all the musical videos.”

“It is not- just look at it,” Rin can be thirty-one, but he still blushes and turns his head to his side when he is embarrassed.

“Rin- it’s- is it- oh my god.”

“Yeah.”

“Excuse me, would you like anything else?” Great timing! I mean, can you read the room?

“Wha- Sorry. Yes.” Makoto stutters startled while the waiter has the audacity to giggle a little. “We would like two cups of tea and two Momiji Manju, one of chocolate and the other one of cream cheese.”

“Sure. I’ll be right back.”

Rin starts to feel the fatigue of the week sinking in. After competing in three individual events and three relays, all with its finals, he is spent. Plus, he was the flag bearer in the opening ceremony, so he had to be standing for quite some time. The waiter comes back with the Momiji Manju, two cups of tea and a teapot. Rin serves the tea and takes his dessert.

“How’s the one with cream cheese.”

“Perfect. How are yours?”

“Delicious. Do you want a bite?”

“No thanks, I'm fine. Looks like it could give you diabetes just from looking at it. "The barley tea is bitter, the perfect side for the dessert."

“Rin?” Makoto’s fidgeting with the CD with a confused look before bewilderment, realization, wonderment settles in. “Oh. Oh. Ohhh.”

“Well. I don’t know if we are going to take it to the market yet. I would rather produce than being a singer.” Rin rubs the back of his neck with his hand while averting the gaze of Makoto.

“Did you sing all of them?”

“And I wrote them too. My voice is beautiful.”

“Of course, it is. This is amazing. Thanks, RinRin.”

Rin turns to Makoto again. “Happy fourth anniversary Mako.”

A loud gasp near them makes both of them startle. The people from the other tables are looking for the source of the commotion too.

The couple who entered the restaurant a while ago is proposing. The girl is on her knees in front of the guy, holding a small white velvet case.

“Honey, would you be my companion for the rest of our lives and hold me with all your might?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I would love to. I love you.” He says as he kneels down to be in front of her.

“I love you too.” They hug and kiss.

Some claps and words of congratulations fill the silence. Rin cannot help but look fondly at Makoto, who has a delightful smile on his face. A waitress appears with a piece of fluffy cheesecake with green tea ice cream and strawberries and leaves them on the proposed couple’s table. A beat later, the waiter who has been attending Makoto and Rin leaves one azuki bean jam filled Momiji Manju in front of them explaining that the third dessert goes on the house because of the proposition.

They could only stare at each other in amusement, biting back the laughter.

“Do you think…?”

“I think so.”

“I’m not complaining.”

They hold hands under the table feeling the now warm world their rings symbolize.

\------------------------------

About the songs that appear in the fic:

The song The Seasons play first is [Fuyu No Hanashi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9PbBgyyqcc)

The song Rin sings is [Last Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7utAfa2SzMU) by Mamoru Miyano (Rin’s Seiyuu) 

The song Makoto chose to dance with Rin and confess with is [Crush on you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2WNEIfLaHo) by Elijah Who

The song Rin chose to confess to Makoto is [Enamorada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-i3YfmPf7g) by Pedrina y Rio ([English translation](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Pedrina-y-Rio/Enamorada/translation/english)) 

The “angel” that passes by Rin and Makoto when they are in Lake Kawaguchiko comes from a song called [Ángel para un final or An Angel for an Ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiBlfrTWuXM) by Silvio Rodríguez ([English translation](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/%C3%A1ngel-para-un-final-angel-ending.html))

**Author's Note:**

> As Nagisa in 50% Off said: “All right, it is new, so constructive criticism only […] Alright, thoughts? opinions?”
> 
> Also, in this timeline covid19 didn’t happen.
> 
> I think Rin would design swimsuits with mythological creatures, like the phoenix Federica Pellegrini used as inspiration for her swimsuit (and swim caps) collection for Mizuno back in 2009. Some photos here: https://www.nataquashop.com/catalogue/equipement_librairie,m=2/federica_pellegrini,ip=875  
> https://www.lidiacostantini.com/mizuno
> 
> With which song would you confess / be confessed?


End file.
